1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a device for ramming a foundation, preferably for a mast, particularly for an aerial or overhead line mast, whereby the foundation is drivable into the soil via a rammer provided on a leader.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention and Material Information
Austrian Patent Publication AT-PS 387,256 and AT-PS 390,294 set forth a device for the foundation of a mast which is comprised of four mutually orthogonal steel sheets. This foundation is rammed into the soil with corresponding machines. Ramming in particular has the advantage that no excavation is required. In addition thereto, ramming, for example in rail arrangements does not damage the ballast. During foundation work, via shaking or vibration, the materials, surrounding the anchoring portion, such as sand or broken stone becomes quasi "liquid". A requisite further solidification of the ballast bed is the result.
Up to now, during ramming operations, the guide bar or leader, together with its rammer or drop hammer had to be transported from ramming location to ramming location, after appropriate assembly and disassembly, with a vehicle. Correspondingly long idle times were the result.
It is the task or object of this invention, to produce a device of the previously described type, which limits the idle times between the ramming operations.
This invention solves the noted task or object. The device according to this invention is therein characterized in that the guide bar or leader is attached to a carrier unit via a hoisting arm, wherein one end of the hoisting arm is tiltingly engaged on the carrier unit and carries a turning-tilting unit on its free or other end, which in turn positions the guide bar. By means of this invention it has become possible for the first time, to rationally set or place mast foundations, particularly on already existing overhead transmission lines. Via the turn and tilting abilities of the leader, the leader can thus be so positioned, that on one side, the ramming operation can be performed and, on the other side, the leader with its rammer or drop hammer can be brought into a transport position, in order to cover the distance to the next ramming position, via the carrier unit, in an area having existing overhead lines.
As per a further characteristic of this invention, the carrier unit is comprised of an undercarriage or chassis and of a mounting or top, mounted thereupon, which is pivotable at least 90.degree. and preferably 360.degree., with a hoisting arm being arranged on the mounting or top. Via the use of such a carrier unit any desired positioning of the guide bar or leader is thus possible.